Dragon Slayers
Dragon Slayers (ドラゴンスレイヤー, Doragon Sureiyā) is an extinct group of Humans who carries the ability to slay dragons within their bodies, unlike other Dragon Slayers who use weapons with Dragon-Slaying abilities within their weapons. This term is used in the FanFiction Story, The Twin Dragons. Summary In the past, there were a number of humans who were under the control of an Evil Dragon and sought to regain their freedom away from the creature. So a number of their warriors secretly left their village to seek a method of regaining their freedom away from the dragon and discovered a risky method. Those few warriors soon discovered that by gaining the power of a dragon that they could defeat the evil dragon. Soon after finding a dragon willing enough to assist them, they soon went through the ceremony to become the first Dragon Slayers. After returning to their village, the warriors who successfully became dragon slayer returned to their village and fought with the evil dragon who held their village under its control. After the evil dragon was finally defeated one of the dragon slayers had accidentally bathed in its blood causing him to slowly transform into a dragon and eventually lost control of themselves and went insane. Before long the other Dragon Slayers started to become drunk on their own powers and the magic eventually became extinct. Ceremony In order for a human to become a dragon slayer, they have to draw a unique magic circle on their own body then form a "contract" with the dragon, which entails the dragon granting them a portion of their own power. After their body accepts to the dragon's power into their body. Afterwards, the Dragon Slayer are granted with the ability to use that dragon's own element, which also grants them a resistance to that perspective element and allows them to devour that element to restore their power. As their bodies become better acclimated with their new found power, they noticed their senses (i.g.: hearing, eyesight, and smell) are enhanced beyond that of a normal human. Known Dragon Slayers 16 - 1.jpg|White Dragon Slayer|link=http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuki_Hyoudou 'Dragon Slayer Magic' The type of Magic that Dragon Slayers are able to employ, this magical art is destructive and very dangerous. As it names state this is a form of Magic that's highly effective against Dragons, being able to harm or even kill one. After the user master this magic, they'll be able to even reap the souls of Dragons. The Dragon Slayer Magic Styles are: Xiao Yan Blue Lotus flame.jpg|White Dragon Slayer Magic|link=http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/White_Dragon_Slayer_Magic Sting vs. Larcade.png|White Dragon Slayer Magic (Light)|link=http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/White_Dragon_Slayer_Magic/Light_Version 'Drawbacks' There are several drawbacks: #If the Dragons that they are making a contract with are too powerful, then the Human bodies' won't be able to handle the strain and they'll die during the ceremony. #If the Dragon Slayers become too powerful, then they'll become overcome with power and go insane. #Dragon Slayers may begin to age a lot slower because of the fact they're technically the same as a Dragon. Trivia * The Dragon Slayers are based off of Fairy Tail Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Terminology